Hogwarts Auditions
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Twelve former Hogwarts students are being interviewed for an audition on the reality show, The Quest. What motivates them? Who are their personal heroes? What kind of fantasy stories do they love?
1. Angelina Johnson

**A/N:** This story is presently a stand-alone experiment with how the Harry Potter students would react to the fantasy world, based on their experiences at Hogwarts, as well as their speculated interest in fantasy fiction. After it's finished, I may possibly write a story about the same children involved in The Quest in place of the canon Paladins. The reason I say "possibly" is because I have a bad habit of not finishing long fan fictions that I start, and I want to be sure that I want to go ahead with such a thing.

However, even if I don't write such a story, at least there will be this interview story to enjoy. So, enjoy!

By the way, the questions are copied from those on the old questionnaire The Quest contestants were asked while auditioning for the show, but the characters' answers are completely original.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Harry Potter_ books or ABC's _The Quest_. J. K. Rowling and Green Harbor Productions own them respectively.

* * *

 **Angelina Johnson**

Angelina Johnson is a "Paladin" – a competitor on the Quest in the land of Everealm.

Always eager to be a sportswoman in the wizarding world, Angelina learned how to ride a broomstick at a very early age and her speed outstripped that of everybody she raced against. The Quidditch team "Chudley Cannons" are her heroes in the game of Quidditch, and she later became one of the greatest female Chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team at Hogwarts.

 **What is your earliest memory of the fantasy genre? What made you become a fan?**

 _I think my earliest memory was when I discovered The Chronicles of Prydain as an eight-year-old child. The books were very funny, yet they were also very sophisticated in their storytelling. I loved seeing the heroes, especially Taran, Eilonwy, and little Gurgi, get the job done in a world full of kings, dwarfs, and Fair Folk. The Black Cauldron is my favorite book in the series, partly because a relatively low-tech computer game based on the book was made in the 1980s, which I played a little before first going to Hogwarts._

 **What's the craziest thing you've done in the name of fandom?**

 _That's easy. The craziest thing I've ever done was to take a used potion cauldron and mix some cooking ingredients in it, pretending it was my own Black Cauldron. It was such fun, pretending that I was the Horned King with his evil tool for world domination. Of course, I got in big trouble for messing around with my parents' private wizarding materials, but it was worth it. I almost used another cauldron to test the American broomstick sport, Quodpot, while I was in Hogwarts, but Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch were having none of it. How they glared!_

 **What is your guilty pleasure when it comes to fantasy?**

 _Even though I'm a Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw, I can be pretty creative with my ideas, and I try to think of sports which could be made out of characters and places in the stories I love. I made up my own "Hobbit Golf" after reading about the defeat of Goblin King Golfimbul inspired the game of golf in the Shire, in the book The Hobbit. I could name a lot of others, too, if I had the time._

 **How do you define a hero?**

 _Somebody who faces the odds no matter what they may be, and who does so to serve a greater good. Heroes fight (or play) because they want to, and because they have something worth living for, or something worth dying for if it can help others live, and they intend to gain recognition for their brave actions. On the Quidditch pitch, I always play with passion and gusto, never giving up until I've won, or some dirty Slytherin has knocked me out._

 **Who is your real-life hero and why?**

 _My hero is a regional English Quidditch Chaser, Dragomir Gorgovitch. Even though not everybody likes him, I think he's a good example of a Quidditch player who goes for the goal, and stops at nothing but unconsciousness to achieve his aims. He's very courageous, not to mention very skilled, and he can do daring moves and score points unlike any other Chaser I've ever seen. His greatest moment was being transferred to the Chudley Cannons. I couldn't hope to be as great as him._

 **Describe yourself in three words.**

 _Braids, black, and hammer-hand._


	2. George Weasley

**George Weasley**

George Weasley is a "Paladin" – a competitor on the Quest in the land of Everealm.

George is a twin to his deceased brother, Fred. The two were inseparable pranksters and jokesters in their youth, and entertained many witches and wizards with their amazing tools of the trade. They opened a novelty gag shop in Diagon Alley called "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," now run by George alone, though sometimes with assistance from his little brother Ron Weasley and their friend Harry Potter.

 **What is your earliest memory of the fantasy genre? What made you become a fan?**

 _I think that I came across a copy of The Lord of the Rings once. It was an amazing story, filled with wizards, little people, elves, and dwarves, as well as a trifle of a ring which turned out to be the most dangerous thing in the world. It made me believe that in a world of wizards, just as much is possible as in my wizarding world. Gandalf was one of my favorite characters, and I particularly got hooked on his love/hate relationship with Pippin Took. I do think, though, that Gandalf's aversion to mischief was way overboard. Pippin's mischief was one of the most fun things to read about in the book, even if it_ did _get him and his friends in trouble sometimes. We all need a good laugh. Fortunately, Gandalf was as quick to laugh as he was to get angry._

 **What's the craziest thing you've done in the name of fandom?**

 _People always call me crazy, but here goes. The wackiest thing I think I've ever done regarding fandom is probably dressing up as Gandalf one day in-between my fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts and running around telling people off for being so mischievous, whether they actually were or not. It was hysterical playing the man who hated mischief so much he wouldn't tolerate it, when I'm a prankster myself. Of course, stoic Percy wasn't very amused, but Mom loved it, and so did Ron and Ginny._

 **What is your guilty pleasure when it comes to fantasy?**

 _Any story, film, or game which has silly characters in it! You know, like the aforementioned "The Lord of the Rings." And "Alice in Wonderland." And "King's Quest." Yes, I know wizards don't need technology, but the King's Quest series is so fun I can't resist. And several others I can't remember off the top of my head._

 **How do you define a hero?**

 _A hero is courageous and dares to face the dangers, no matter how painful they might be, but he also must have a good sense of humor to lighten the mood when times get tough. A hero without a sense of humor is a sourpuss and without hope of feeling better after all the chaos is over._

 **Who is your real-life hero and why?**

 _My twin brother, Fred. It's been a long time since he died, and I've only started to accept the loss enough that I can talk about him without bursting into tears. But anyway. As funny as I am, Fred was always the more daring and jovial of the two of us with his jokes, and when we were little he used to encourage me to be more open with my own humor. He wasn't afraid of anything people might say about him or his weird jokes, and just kept on making people laugh, but he also knew when to stand up and face the darkness when necessary. Now that I can finally stop weeping over his death, I can fairly say that I'm proud of him._

 **Describe yourself in three words.**

 _Weasley. Wizard. Wheezy._


End file.
